Portgas D. Ace
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History(One Piece Manga)' Ace was bon 22 years ago to the King of the Pirates Gol. D Roger and his lover Portagas.D Rouge. After his father's execution his mother held her pregnancy for twenty months through sheer willpower in order to deceive the world of Ace's connection to the Pirate King. Afterwards she finally gave birth to him. As she held him in his arms she named Gol. D Ace this resulted in her death due to the exhaustion after giving birth. Before she trusted her son in the care of lover's rival and friend Monkey D. Garp who agreed to do so by request of his father. Ace in gratitude for his mother's sacrifice took her surname as own. Garp then left in the care of Curly Dadan and her mountain bandits on Mt. Colubo in the Goa Kingdom. During his childhood, Ace would encounter people who voiced their hatred of Roger and any offspring he might have, causing him to feel alone and worthless. Once, this led to him nearly beating some of them to death, shocking Dadan. During one Garp's visits he met Sabo at the Gray Terminal which claimed to be from. The two became fast friends a shared a dream of one day becoming pirates. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' [[Magnolia Arc|'Magnolia Arc']] [[Tenrou Arc|'Tenrou Arc']] 'Relationships' Acts Of Order Monkey D. Luffy Alliance [[Chitsujo|'Chitsujo']] Like the majoirty of the Alliance he is loyal and holds the Being Of Order in high regard. While not as formal as most, as he doesn't address him as "Lord Chitsujo" most of the times, he holds great respect for him 'Hisui E. Fiore' Coalition Bazz-B Like Luffy, Ace developed a level of respect for Bazz-B. When Ace arrived and took Luffy place to fight Bazz-B so Luffy could help Marco, Ace was curious on how Luffy considered Bazz-B a "friend" due to their fight. After the two individuals began to clash, Ace began to see why Luffy didn't think lowly of Bazz-B, and the two fire-users thoroughly enjoyed their stalemate, while complimented each other techniques, and admitted he didn't think he was a bad person, and his reasons for being on the Coalition side was for his goal to became the strongest Quincy, was logical. 'Powers and Abilities' As commander of the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself. At one point, while being captain of the Spade Pirates, he was even asked to join the Warlords but refused. After his revival by Chitsujo, Ace was able to prove his skill, as he was able to fight on par with Sternritter "H" Bazz-B, and able to pressure the 4 Tails Son Goku along together with Laxus Dreyar and Gray Fullbuster. Then later hold his own against one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel '''Sternritter "C" Pernida Parnkgjas along with several other high ranking members of the 2nd and 3rd Alliance Divisions. Devil Fruit Flame Flame Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows Ace to create, control, and transform into fire at will. After he was revived he still retain the power of his Logic Devil Fruit. * '''Hiken (火拳 Hiken?, literally meaning "Fire Fist"): Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot.4 However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's Dai Funka, and is the final attack Ace ever used prior to his death shortly after. This is called Fire Fist in the Viz Manga and FUNimation translation. * Kagero (陽炎 Kagerō?, literally meaning "Heat Haze"): Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used to stop Smoker from catching Luffy. This is called Sun Flare in the Viz Manga and Heat Haze in the FUNimation dub. * Higan (火銃 Higan?, literally meaning "Fire Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. This technique was first seen when Ace retaliated against Van Augur's attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation translation, this is called Fire Gun. * Shinka: Shiranui (神火 不知火 Shinka: Shiranui?, literally meaning "Sacred Flame/God Fire: Sea Fire"): Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard when Ace was being pulled forward by the former's power. In the Viz Manga translation and FUNimation dub, this is called Saint Elmo's Fire, a clear reference to the homonym weather phenomenon. * Great Flame Commandment: Kagutsuchi: * Kyokaen (鏡火炎 Kyōkaen?, literally meaning "Mirror Fire Flame"): Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. This was first seen to counter Aokiji's Ice Block: Pheasant Beak, the two attacks canceling each other out. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mirror Flame and Flame Mirror in the FUNimation sub. * Enkai (炎戒 Enkai?, literally meaning "Flame Commandment"): Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Hibashira. In the FUNimation dub and in the Viz Manga translation, this is called Flame Commandment. * Ring of Fire: * Double Flame Mirror: * Enjomo (炎上網 Enjōmō?, literally meaning "Flame-Up Net"): Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. This was first seen being used against the Marines in Alabasta under the command of Smoker, and was named in a flashback against Whitebeard. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation subs and dub, this is called Flame Fence. * Flame Flame Bazooka: * Dai Enkai: Entei (大炎戒 炎帝 Dai Enkai: Entei?, literally meaning "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"): Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This was only seen being used during the final moments of Ace and Blackbeard's battle. "Entei" sounds similar to "Enkei" meaning "circle," a reference to the attack's shape. In One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Ace activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere. In the FUNimation dub and Viz Manga translation, this is called Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor. * Double Fire Fist: * Hotarubi (蛍火 Hotarubi?, literally meaning "Firefly Light"): Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used in preparation for Hidaruma and was first seen in Ace's battle against Blackbeard. In the Viz Manga translation and FUNimation dub, this is called Firefly. ** Hidaruma (火達磨 Hidaruma?, literally meaning "Fiery Doll"): After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. This was first seen being used in Ace's battle against Blackbeard after Blackbeard performed his initial attacks. In the Pirate Warriors games, the fireballs from Hotarubi actually home in targets themselves, while Hidaruma is instead a grab attack where Ace captures his target as he plows them into the ground for an explosion (which he leaps back from). In the Viz Manga translation and FUNimation dub, this is called Fiery Doll. * Fire Cloud: * Saint Elmo's Fire: Haki Conqueror's Haki * 'Trivia' Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Will of D Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Huge Appetite Category:Brother Category:Alliance Category:Logia Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Haki Users Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate World